


hey, mister (won't you tell me your name?)

by machi_kun



Series: prompts collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machi_kun/pseuds/machi_kun
Summary: Tony steps closer, and unknowing to the power he holds over Steve’s poor, besotted heart, he says, full of charm:“Hey, husband.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: prompts collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787833
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	hey, mister (won't you tell me your name?)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic for a prompt I got on [Tumblr](https://machi-kun.tumblr.com/post/620946776074108928/7-for-the-fic-au-thing)! Sometimes you just need a little fluffy fake-relationship au, you know?

“You know...” Natasha drawls, “Most people just go with fake boyfriend. You really didn’t have to go with fake _husband_. Seems a little extreme.”

Steve twirls the ring around his ring finger again, slowly. He’s been doing that for hours now. It’s embarrassing, and he should stop, but he can’t pretend the feel and weight of it on his hand doesn’t feel overwhelming, can’t pretend he can’t feel his heart hammering when it’s almost trying to beat out of his chest.

“Yeah, well...” He shrugs casually. “When have we ever been normal?”

Natasha makes a surprised sound, and her rings make only the tiniest bit of sound against her glass of champagne when she taps at it with her fingers, curiously. “That’s incredibly self-aware of you, I’m actually kind of proud.”

Steve pushes her with a gentle shove of his shoulder, pretending to be annoyed, but he’s laughing despite himself. “Alright, I don’t need you bothering me about this, I said I’m gonna do it.”

“Hm, for how many months now?”

“As many months as it’s taking you to get that ring out of the drawer, I think.”

“Low blow, Rogers.” Natasha reprimands, but she’s smiling wide, her eyes sparkling with joy, and despite it all, despite the anxiety, Steve doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy in his life. “I think I’m gonna go find my _soon-to-be fiancé_ , and we’re gonna walk around and scare some of her old classmates. Tony isn’t the only one with a gorgeous partner here, is he?”

“You do that.” Steve teases. “And maybe tomorrow we can go out together. Double date.”

Natasha arches an eyebrow, daring, face full of amused disbelief. “Don’t disappoint me, Rogers.”

It’s not just nerves that make Steve laugh as Natasha walks away. He’s just... happy. He is happy. Maybe he shouldn’t be, maybe he should be nervous - but how can he be, when he’s here, with a ring on his finger, as Tony’s _plus-one, his husband_ , and not be extremely, undeniably happy?

It might be fake. _For now._

But that ring on his finger is real. His happiness is real.

And when Tony looks back from the little circle of MIT alumni to look at Steve, mid-laugh, sharply dressed and beautiful as always, smile lines around his eyes, the love Steve feels is all _real._

Tony excuses himself from the group, putting his hands in his pockets and striding over to Steve with all that casual sway that always makes Steve stare when he saunters into a room, and unknowing to the power he holds over Steve’s poor, besotted heart, he says, full of charm:

“Hey, husband.”

“Hey.” Steve smiles back, and doesn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching Tony’s forearm, the expensive fabric of his suit like silk to his touch. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. No one suspects a thing.” Tony confides in a whisper, a little too pleased, and to Steve’s immense delight, takes his hand out of his pocket and reaches for Steve’s own, twining their fingers together. “In fact, I think everyone is just _dying_ of jealousy. Nat’s stunning, Pep has _always_ been stunning, _I’_ m stunning, and you... You’re as much as a tall glass of water as you’ve always been, Mr. Rogers.”

“Stark-Rogers.” Steve says, just because he likes saying it, and because he _likes_ the way Tony’s eyes light up with joy. “Isn’t that right?”

Tony makes a contemplative noise. “I thought you said Rogers-Stark-”

“I can change my mind.” Steve jokes. “I like Stark-Rogers better.”

“Glad to see you are a man of reason, then, Mr. Stark-Rogers.” Tony agrees, his eyes locked onto Steve’s, full of mirth, and Steve _dares_ \- he dares to pull Tony closer, to bring them chest to chest, and when Tony doesn’t back away, only smiles wider, Steve _knows_ the wait has been worth it.

“You think you sparked enough jealousy in your classmates yet?” Steve asks, desperately hoping this will be his chance.

“I think I did.” Tony snorts playfully. “Wonderful job you’ve done, darling. Stood there and looked so pretty, I think some of the ladies here might put a curse on me for snatching such a handsome guy like you for myself.”

“So it’s my job here done?”

Tony stops, and looks at Steve from under his lashes, like he’s trying to hide - but he can’t, because they’re so close, so close, Steve can see him, the hope in his eyes, the small twinge of fear, and Steve is so damn gone on this man. “Do you want it to be done?”

 _Never_.

“No.” Steve shakes his head, fondly, and just because he _needs_ Tony to understand, he wraps his arm around Tony’s waist, caressing his back with his thumb, lowering his head until their foreheads are pressed together. “I was actually kinda hoping to extend my contract. Just liked it so much. Think I could do with a full-time job, if you’ll have me.”

Tony’s breath shudders, a sharp intake of air, and Steve can feel his heart, hammering in his chest, pressed against Steve’s own racing one, and he’s flushing with pleasure and his eyes are so bright and Steve loves him, loves him, _loves him_. 

The smile Tony gives him is _dazzling._ “Well... I’m gonna be single really soon.”

“Gonna go looking for a boyfriend, Mr. Stark?”

“Stark-Rogers.” Tony corrects, and Steve fully complies when he’s pulled forward by his tie for a kiss. “And I don’t think I’ll need it. I’ve got one right here.”


End file.
